Jade (Muramasa)
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, dead, leader, and etc) Alive Appearance She looks very much like a red pikmin with marks across her body. She seems to be marked with lines under his eyes that look like that they are made out of blood. Her eyes are in an almost permanent fixed state and a blade that she carries is not even there until she wills it into being. She’s a confusing being. She has a white leaf attached to her and above that is some kind of energy spirit on it. Powers Her powers are hard to refer but she can release the spirit within a blade (not just a sword but any type of sharp weapon like an ax or something entirely differently) that has some kind of power or being that is trapped inside and bend it to her will. She has many hidden powers along with dealing with the blades. She can control others’ senses for unknown reasons as of late. She can summon the blade that she was from out of nowhere (in less than a nanosecond) to battle with. In her later forms, her powers become more potent and she gains a few more. She turns into a blade when she is defeated and broken in half until she is repaired. Weaknesses She is weak to ice and electric attacks but as these can only slow her down. It is only a slight weakness that she has to them. It is hard to describe what her weaknesses are but there are more out there then what is seen on the surface. There are at least four others (one confirmed as fire). Resistances She’s not prone to being hurt very much by physical attacks, light, earth, and a few unknown resistances. Immunities Light Personality She hates anyone else who carries a blade with a spirit or something inside and she will do anything to release that being or spirit within any type of weapon. She is ignorant of certain rules of the pikmin world but she doesn’t very much trust anyone here. History She was a spirit within a blade that materialized and killed her master after her powers were abused by him. It was said that she had been used to kill all of those who stood before the one who wielded her and her powers are not known to anyone else in the world because of this. She has been in hiding for the longest of times to find out what she wants to do. Themes Main Theme: Muramasa - Bleach Soundtrack (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEDbP8FT6NA) Battle Theme: Immediate Music - The Mother of All Battles Remix (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvOteu42isc&feature=related) Trivia Stuff... Tropes High Octane Nightmare Fuel, Chaotic Evil, Big Bad, Dark Action Girl, Complete Monster, Axe Crazy, Artifact of Doom, Eldritch Abomination, More than Mind Control, Compelling Voice, and... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Major Characters Category:Blade Spirits Category:Weapon Spirits Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters